My Guardian The Shapeshifter
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: Rose is a witch whom was mentioned in the prophecy for breaking the curse of the werewolves. Dimitri is her shape-shifter guardian who swore to protect her with his life. ONE-SHOT.


**My First Fan-Fic Story.**

**It's one-shot.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**My Guardian The Shape-Shifter**

Chapter 1 : Full-Mooned Night

"They brought him, Rose." Someone called me and I ran out of the safest room to see Dimitri being carried to our room.

I cried. "Dimitri." And ran behind them to the room.

My dad held my shoulder. "Rose, wait. He had a bullet in his shoulder. Let them..."

I cut him off pulling myself away from him. "I'm not speaking to you. How dare you let him get hurt?" I ran to the bed where the doctor was taking the bullet out of Dimitri's shoulder.

"Dimka." I called his name, tears running along my cheeks.

He looked at me, his face sweaty and an exhausted frown on his forehead. "Roza. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He told me.

"I asked you not to go, I begged you not to. Why you can't stay with me?" I told him still crying.

Dimitri screamed in pain as the doctor took off the bullet and started cleaning his wound to close it. "Because it's my duty. It's what I do. I'm protecting our people. I'm protecting you. You Roza, you my love. Aaaaaaaaah. Just take do it." He shouted at the doctor.

"Every month, every month Dimitri. When is that going to end? When is it stopping?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know, I really don't but be sure I'll always protect you with my life."

"I don't want you to protect me with your life. I want you alive." I said still crying and sobbing.

"You're more important than me Roza. You're much more important." He told me. "I can't live without you, and I can't let anything happens to you. Aaaaaaah." He screeched again when the doctor turned to work to his thigh, it was filled of flinders of glass and wood.

I held his hand in mine as the doctor took the woods and the glasses piece by piece. I could tell it hurt him so much.

"Abe, take her out of here. She's the weakest in this time of the month." Dimitri told Abe.

My father came to pull me away but I shouted. "Leave me alone."

My dad took his hands off me but he tried to talk to me. "Rosemarie."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not talking to anyone till he's fine. Dimka."

He smiled a very weak smile to me. "I'll be fine. I promise, love."

"I want to see it. I hate myself for not doing a thing. Why when I most need protection you do it but when you most need my power I can't use it? That's not fair." I cried again.

"Because I'll be fine soon." He told me, I could see that he was sweating heavily all because of the pain and the wounds he had.

I shook my head. "I can use some."

He burst. "No, you're not. I'll die before letting you do it."

"Why? Just let me help." I asked.

He shook his head. "No. You're helping enough by being next to me, by loving me and by letting me protect you."

"That's not protection. That's a suicide." I told him.

"Who said I care? You're worth it and more." He told me taking my hand by his healthy hand to his mouth, he kissed it. "I love you Roza."

"I love you too." I said resting my head on his chest, crying in agony. He always does that to me, I was the one who breaks down and he was the one who fixes me. Though by the end of the night I'd be regaining my power again.

I'm Rosemarie. I'm a witch and I'm hunted by the werewolves.

That was Dimtiri a shape-shifter, my guardian. The one that has to keep me safe all the time.

I'm so important in our secret society, the problem was that the werewolves need me to break the curse which prevented them from turning willingly, the curse which keeps them from turning all the time and limited it by the full moon.

Once a month, when it's the day of the full moon Dimitri would take me to my father's castle, he and others would keep the protection and the safety at the highest level preventing the werewolves from getting to me.

He'd fight with everything he has to protect us.

Why Dimitri is my guardian? And why every month only?

'Cause I can work my magic all the time except during the full-mooned night.

And why Dimitri? 'Cause he's the best of the best, a shape-shifter that can turns to any animal, adding to that humans. He just has to meet it, him, or her.

Yes her, he'd do it for me to keep me safe. If I went to the gym he'd go as a girl so he could keep my company even in the locker room. Everybody would see him as his changed look. Me? When he takes the shape of a human, or animal, I could see through.

I was tired, I hate the full-mooned night, they were the worst.

After the doctor was done, he left the room. The others were slowly leaving us alone. My dad finally retreated leaving the room, too.

"Can you stop crying, please Roza?" He asked me with a painful tone.

I sobbed. "Don't do that again, please."

He shook his head. "I can't. I really can't. I'm your guardian Roza I can't leave your side ever. I can't let you to be hurt. Now come closer, I want to sleep with you next to me, please."

I sighed, getting off my knees to cuddle to his warm body on the bed. A body that I grew familiar with as the years passed.

He let me rest my head on his chest and breathed in my scent. "I love you." He told me finally.

"I love you too." I told him. A while later sleep took me away after I was sure he was asleep.

I woke up before Dimitri. Yes, the only morning I could wake up before him was the morning after the full-moon. Because he'd be injured and tired from all the fighting and changing.

My powers were coming back to me slowly but not much. I needed a full day to regain them.

I looked at his peaceful face, I could see that the scratches on his face were healed already, it was a part of being shape-shifter they heal fast.

I kissed his lips softly before walking to the bathroom where I'd a shower then I got dressed in a skinny dark jeans, a black tank top and a white off the shoulders t-shirt with 'princess' written on it.

I walked out of the bedroom to the dining hall, the place was quiet since almost all of the people either protecting the gates, recovering from the fight or busy taking care of the people they care about. The other part of course would be in the huge dining room having their breakfast.

I enter the crowded hall. I looked around for Alberta, she saw me and walked to my side.

"Alberta he's badly injured, can I've his breakfast in a tray? I'll let him eat in bed." I told her with sadness in my tone.

She nodded and hugged me briefly. "It'll be fine Rose. Everything will be fine." I nodded not really sure about my voice. She told me she'll take care of Dimitri's breakfast and walked to the kitchen.

I stepped closer to the filled table, it was filled of every kind of food. Doughnuts, pancakes, bacons, sausages, pastries, and everything.

I took a piece of doughnuts, and bit, it felt like carton in my mouth, like paper so I put it down. I couldn't eat till I was sure Dimitri was fine.

"Rose." I turned around to see my father looking at me, he had scratches on his face. His forearm was held to his neck. I didn't notice that yesterday.

"Dad, what happened to you?" I asked with a worried expression.

"A nasty wolf wanted to play. Nothing to be worried about. How're you?" He asked me as he took me to his embrace.

"Still processing." I told him.

"You know I'm here no matter what." He whispered to me before letting go.

I nodded. "Thanks dad."

"How's Dimitri?" He asked me.

"He was asleep when I left him, I just came to take his breakfast. He seems tired, more than usual."

My father nodded. "A breakfast in the bed would be good to him."

I shrugged. "Let's hope so."

Alberta came handing me the tray. "Do you need any help in that?"

I shook my head. "No need. I can handle it. Thanks Alberta."

She nodded with a kind smile. "I put some of your favorite food for you. Try to eat." She knew I couldn't eat without Dimitri.

I nodded. "Thanks a lot. See you." And I walked back to my room after dad told me he'd step by to check on Dimitri.

I got in the room using my magic to open the door. Yeah, it was weak but I could open a door with it. I closed the door with my heel and put the try on one of the coffee tables in the room walking to the bed.

Dimitri's eyes opened, and he smiled weakly. "Where've you been?"

"Bringing some breakfast." I told him.

He smiled more. "You shouldn't have trouble yourself."

"I wanted to." I told him taking his hair off his forehead. "How do you feel?" I asked.

He nodded. "Better. I'll be ready by the nigh if you want to leave."

I shrugged. "Let's talk about this later, okay?"

He nodded and smiled again to me. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Dimka." And I bent down to kiss his lips.

He groaned and I moaned back then I broke the kiss. He frowned. "That's not fair."

"You've to eat if you want to heal fast." I told him and he sighed and nodded. I walked back to the tray taking it and walking back to him.

I put it between us as I crossed my legs in front of him, feeding him myself. "Roza, I'm not a baby." He told me.

I chuckled. "I don't care. I'm feeding you today and you can't object."

He smiled when he finally made me smile, it was a hard job especially during such a morning but he'd do it to me successfully.

"C'mon Dimka, eat it. Please."

He shook my head. "I hate it when you feed me with the spoon or the fork. If it's not liquid or so sticky I'd like you to feed me by your hand, I know you like it too."

I smiled and nodded, he was right. I love feeding him by my own hand. Usually we'd not do such a spoiling thing, but in days like that, when he'd be injured and exhausted and I'd be worried too much that I'd react like a mother, well, you got the picture.

I fed him by my bare hand, I'd never get disgusted and he'd never feel it too. I let him eat everything on the tray, of course he'd force something to my mouth, but mainly I fed him all the breakfast. When he was done I wiped his mouth with a napkin and put the tray away. I washed my hands and went back to lie next to him on the bed taking the healthy side to lie on.

"How do you feel?" I asked for the millionth time.

He chuckled. "I'm okay. Really Roza, I'll be fine."

"My ass is okay, you still aren't." I told him and he laughed harder then groaned in pain. "Don't laugh. You'll hurt yourself." I told him.

He smiled. "Then stop making some of your Rose-logic jokes."

"How about you shut up and have some rest?" I told him, yep, I'd be too bossy sometimes.

"You can't be all that bossy on me." He warned me.

I smirked. "Oh really."

He nodded. "Yes, I'm the older here."

"Dimitri."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." And I kissed him softly.

He moaned. "You taste delicious."

I giggled. "Shut up." But also I'd some redness on my cheeks.

"It's the truth. You're like, I don't know, but it's the most delicious thing I've ever tried." He told me while caressing my hair.

I melted under his touch. "How you do this to me?" I asked in a whisper.

"You're doing more, Roza. You're doing more to me."

I looked at a pale already healed trace of a bite from last night on his chest. I stroked it with my finger. "It's good that the humans' stories about the werewolves part aren't real."

He laughed. "Yeah, if so I'd be a werewolf a long time ago."

"I wouldn't let you." And kissed him again.

"Easy tiger, we don't know any.. unsuitable things happening while I recover. It's not good to a shape-shifter like me."

I shifted to look at him. "Oh really."

He smirked changing his face to my father's face. I could see through it but it was weird. I almost jumped then he changed back to his real self.

"I hate you, Dimka. I. Hate. You."

He laughed again. "Your face was priceless."

"I'm not talking to you." I said trying to get off the bed but he caught me with his healthy hand pulling me to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said looking deep at my eyes.

I looked away crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm really sorry, Roza." I shook my head. "I love you. I love you so much. And I miss you all the time, even when we're together."

He sat on the bed and bent closer to me, I could feel his warm breaths on my skin.

"I love you. I love you so much. You're my destiny Roza. You're the woman I'll always fall for her. I still remember the first day I saw you. You were beautiful."

I smirked. "I was naked."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's the point. You looked beautiful in every possible way. Even when you were alone."

"I thought you were a very beautiful dog."

"And I enjoyed being your dog for a very long time." He told me with a smirk. "When you took me to your bare skin in that bed.. God help me, I thought I was in heaven."

"I thought you were a dog." I told him.

"Yet it was one of the best nights in my life. I loved it so much."

"And you kept coming over and over."

"Well, actually I never left."

"And you'll never leave?"

"Where else I can go Roza? You're my home"

I smiled and kissed him.

The End

* * *

**Well, that was it.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Next time I'll have Adrian-Rose. And it'll be multichapters.**

**Love,**

**Dr. Hathaway :)**


End file.
